Hello Nataku
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: /one-shot/ Nataku's revelation..........


Hello Nataku

By Sukunami Taka

_It flows by calmly……gently……..on and on, taunting as we crave it, hate it. Foolish niingyen call it beauty while we call it eternity. Years passing, without thought, without want…………._

Let it be, but it won't let us be……..

I did not ask for it, I do not need it……….life……

Infinite, unchanging………………am I alive to not die eventhough I would welcome death?

A small figure walked slowly, to no apparent destination. The gray sleeves of his swaddling robe trailed along the dusty marble floor, creating swirls, as his arms dragged limp at the sides of his aching torso. Eunuchs and attendants immediately parted ways, standing aside and bowing as he passed them. He turned into the next corridor, oblivious to everything while the bright sun shone, casting flickering shadows across the white surface. His booted feet somehow halted with no intention, and the emotionless boy looked above the three-foot pillar railing, over to a luscious garden that seemed unending across hills spanning to the horizon. Vaulting easily over the barrier, he landed in the field, the wind rustling past blooming flowers, twirling his loose dusky hair away from his petite pale face. His expansive amber eyes gazed upon the freedom of nature……unknowing…

_I can not hear the voices……the earth with her many tongues, calling, beckoning……. Yet I do not hear…….._

When I close my eyes, I can not see…..and when they are open, I see nothing………

Am I dead to the world….as it is to me…………

Though it lies open before me, it is beyond, out of reach……..shielded against me…..from me…….

Tired, his head bowed…

_Out there, lasting life…..is it so…….._

Yet I am trapped, enclosed behind……what? I don't know…….do not want to…..

What I would give to be there……or just to feel………for one day…..

He walked away, trampling a narrow path through the field. Yellow pollen dusted upon the edges of his robe as he made his way back within the walls, shutting out the outside world…..or to close the inside?

Sure plodded steps he took, up silent stairs and watching hallways, then to an outside pathway. Stopping to breathe, he leaned against the rail for support…feeling the burden, weariness creeping through his limbs. His attention slid down, below where hundreds of soldiers and heaven dignitaries gathered…

_So far, yet choking………their harsh….or just they are harsh…..swarming always, here and there, everyday….everytime…._

Can they see…………

"NATAKU!"

The lonely boy snapped up, eyes dilated. The heretic earth-born child called out desperately as he was towed away angrily by a blond haired god. Son Goku waved shamelessly, determined to get the other's attention, but was pushed out of sight. Nataku's voluminous stare traveled to the taller deity, whose twitching face was yelling as he grasped onto his squirming charge. The flowing locks of Konzen Douji cascaded down his lean frame, absorbing the clear light….

_Taiyo…….just like the sun…….burning, flare, hurtful…….life-giving…_

Why does the sun rise everyday……………………………………….

To torment….to mock……to laugh as it feels nothing………….

Yet if I felt nothing, why would I care…….

He rounded a corner, entering a massive majestic hall. A squabbling trio stood in the middle, to the amusement of the cold deities around. Tears flowed from Goku's own blasphemous eyes, as he sobbed his yells at the unyielding guard, then he was thrown aside with a hard push from the hulking man. Indifferent amber eyes watched… 

Konzen grabbed the guard, flinging him against the wall in one thrust, his cool violet eyes daring him to object. With a bark of an order to awaiting servants, he knelt and gathered the weeping Goku in his arms, striding off in thunderous steps…..amber eyes watched…….

_Perhaps the sun rises after the darkness because someone wants it to….._

Amber eyes watched….a hiccuping child cradled gently against the lavender wrapped chest, as strands of golden hair fell against his face, from the deity who murmured soothing comfort……..

_Perhaps because _I_ want it to………….._

Dedicated to Nataku Taishi, this time to both the writer and fighting god……….and _komen _to the former……….


End file.
